


Under the Cherryblossom

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Japan, Onsen Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: V smiled watching the pinkette walking beside him. She was right, the cherry blossoms were lovely this time of year. She seemed so at home here, and it made sense. This was where she was born and raised. V was honored to be invited along on her trip home to Japan. She did look pretty with the soft petals fluttering around her tiny frame, as the sun setting tosses hues of orange over her features. V raised the Camera to snap a photo of the moment. He prayed it’d turn out okay. V wanted nothing more than to capture their memories for her to keep.Onsen Smut guys.





	Under the Cherryblossom

V smiled watching the pinkette walking beside him. She was right, the cherry blossoms were lovely this time of year. She seemed so at home here, and it made sense. This was where she was born and raised. V was honored to be invited along on her trip home to Japan. She did look pretty with the soft petals fluttering around her tiny frame, as the sun setting tosses hues of orange over her features. V raised the Camera to snap a photo of the moment. He prayed it’d turn out okay. V wanted nothing more than to capture their memories for her to keep. Sakura looked to the side as V hit the shutter button. Sakura blinked halting her step as she processed what just happened… 

“V-” She whined grabbing her heated cheeks, burning a bright shade of red. “I wasn’t ready!” She informed him looking at the ground. V chuckled at the cute bashful woman on the verge of a breakdown. He should apologize, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to be. It shouldn’t be possible for someone to be so angelic and look the part too. Sakura then bit her lips before moving her eyes up to meet him, flashing him a bright smile.

“It’s getting pretty late, huh?” Sakura stated changing the subject, and V smiled nodding 

“How about we go get checked in?” V suggested and she blushed again but agreed to turn on her heel walking toward the onsen they had a reservation at. V didn’t comment on her cute behavior as he started to follow the pinkette through the still busy streets.

“Oh! Before we do that-” Sakura was looking around looking for something. “Oh! Over there!” She giggled grabbing V’s hand walking toward her target. V looked down at their joint hands curiously, finding her little fingers around his much larger ones adorable. V chuckled quietly to himself as a smile spread across his face. 

Eventually, the couple made it to the Onsen and checked into their room. V had made sure to reserve a private room, with a private section of the spring for the two. He figured this would make her a little more comfortable, seeing as the pinkette was rather shy. Sakura was blushing, like she usually was, as she followed V to their room. She was trying to keep herself calm as V mentioned a private bath for them. The pinkette looked at the strong jawline of the man beside him, she had always found him attractive. Not only physically, but mentally alluring as well. “This must have cost you a fortune,” Sakura whispered catching V's attention. He glanced over his shoulder offering a warm smile.

“No need to worry, My treat,” V assured her before unlocking their door revealing their home away from home. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

“Thank you, V” Sakura chimed looking up at him with a bright smile. V smiled back, not quite over how cute this woman really was. 

 

A little later V excused himself to the Onsen deciding he should go for a dip. Sakura nodded while unpacking the things she needs out overnight. The pinkette chewed at her bottom lip debating joining V in the Onsen. It did sound nice, but he was a man, her a woman… Sakura thought it over some more and stood up to prepare to join the mint-haired man in the Onsen, deciding she trusted V. Face bright as a tomato, and a thin towel wrapped around her body, Sakura made her way into the spring to take a bath… with V, before she could talk herself out of it.

 

V looked over at the beautiful woman sitting across from him, feeling shy being in a bath with him. V didn’t wish to make her uncomfortable if anything he's selfish imagination was getting ahead of him. Luckily their private Onsen was dimly light, and the pinkette couldn’t see him, ahem… It’s not as if he hadn’t seen a naked woman before, Sakura had her arm’s cross against her chest to keep from exposing herself. Her eyes trained on the water, and face flushed… V frowned wondering if he should leave and allow her to bathe more comfortably. “The stars are beautiful tonight.” V mused leaning back looking up at the sky. Sakura timidly moved her eyes from the water up to the sky to view the twinkling stars becoming enamored with the sight. 

“It’s so pretty,” Sakura whispered, V shifted his eyes over to the woman across of him and smiled warmly, the sight of her looking at the stars with a shine of curiosity in her eyes. He noticed the water droplets on her long full lashes that framed her eyes. The way stray drops of water ran down the side of her face, and over her full lips. The way the dim lighting, and moonlighting caressed her skin, giving her an angelic glow. 

“Nowhere as beautiful as you, Sakura,” V muttered and Sakura’s eyes flashed to his in shock. She could feel her face heat up, forgetting about censoring herself she covered her face with her hands. V looked at her perky little breast; feeling ashamed for peaking, but also enticed by them. The way the water ran over them, the shine left by the water as the moonlight hit them. The way the moved slightly with every breath she took. 

“Don’t say such embarrassing things, V” Sakura whined into her hands, peaking at the attractive- and very naked- man across from her- who was moving closer to her. ‘Oh god.’ Sakura thought to herself curling her body into itself. ‘This is so embarrassing.’

“I’m sorry I’ve embarrassed you,” V spoke softly touching the hands covering her face. Sakura froze as the breath expelled from her lungs. He was close, maybe too close. Soon she felt his fingers wrap around her wrist. “Please don’t hide.” V pleaded and the pinkette slowly allowed V to move her hands from her face. Her honey brown eyes met with sincere mint as she swallowed the lump in her throat. They gazed at each other, trying to figure out the feeling that had taken over the awkward atmosphere, and replaced it with...

V made the first move, closing the gap between them trying to read for the signs of going too far. Sakura squeaked a little in surprise but allowed the photographer to messages her lips under his. The pinkette was reeling under the feeling as Jihyun moved one hand up to her jaw, keeping her face steady in the kiss. Sakura was unsure what to do with her hands settled to grip at his broad shoulders. V hadn’t seemed to mind as his own fingers ran through her hair, keeping her firmly in place against his lips. She was sweet, V mused as he licked at her lower lips, wanting to explore her more. Sakura gasped moving slightly into him causing him to grunt as he took it and an invitation to slip his tongue between her lips and across her teeth.

Sakura’s thought process was slowly shutting down as she felt the man press her back against the rock wall of the Onsen, half pinning her under him, being greedy with her. Sakura moaned as his tongue touched her own, nails now slightly digging into his shoulder. It felt good, heavenly even, being ravished by the mint-haired photographer. V smirked into the kiss before rolling his tongue against hers. Sakura wasn’t sure if she was kissing him correctly as she moved her own wet muscle against his… But she felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach at the noise he made, seemingly grateful she was participating.

“Let me know if I go too far with you,” V whispered breathlessly against her lips. Sakura opened her eyes to look back into his darkened mint. Sakura couldn’t find any words as she nodded, capturing his lips once again. V smiled at the endearing woman making quick work to turn her kiss into something a little needier. 

The hand that was once in her hair lightly ran itself down the side of her neck, causing her to gasps at the gentle touch causing her to shutter. V continued down her shoulder, and along her collarbone. Sakura felt like she was drowning in him, feeling a knot start in her stomach. Every soft caress sent her body ablaze, but she in no way wanted him to stop. Running her hands down from his shoulder to dig into the meat of his biceps. V gasped feeling a well of desire grow in him, the hot sheering need for her. V kissed her more aggressively as his hands became more confined as the started to explored the soft silk of her flesh. Sakura arched into him moaning softly as the sensation that overtook her. 

V nibbled at her bottom lip bring a hand up to cup one of those perky breasts he was fixated on earlier. The pinkette gasped throwing her head back, and V smiled warmly staring to remove his hand from her, knowing when enough was enough. Sakura bit her own bottom lip as he removed his hold from her… feeling a little disappointed. “N-no, V… It’s okay.” Even she was shocked as the words left her mouth. Maybe it was pulsing between her legs distracting her rational mind, or it could have been the deeper feelings she has felt for the man buried deep inside her heart. V took a moment to examine her face, making sure she was, in fact, okay with him continuing his actions.

“A-are you sure, Sakura,” V whispered bring his lips to kiss the side of her jaw softly. 

“Mmmhmm.” The pinkette assured him to bring an unsure hand to his hair and raked her finger throughout his strains of mint. V hummed in response bring his hand to her hips and started a slowly ascending up the curve of her side. Feeling a little greedy herself Sakura tugged gently at his hair wanting his mouth attention to her own lips. The mint-haired man caught the hint lifting his head to capture the Pinkett's full bow lips under his own. V let out a shuddering breath as his palm found one of the mounts of her chest again. The sigh she made in response was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. Slipping his tongue between her lips, Sakura opened her mouth to eagerly message it with her own. The photographer started to rub small circles into the bud at the apex of her breast. The woman gasped at the touch fingers knotting into his hair. V smirked seizing her bottom lip between his teeth feeling the more primal part of himself pushing forward. 

Sakura panted feeling like she was at a loss of breath, blushing at her own bodies reactions as she allowed the man above her to continue his motions. V peered down at her at her with hungry eyes, a look that went right to her loins. It was a look that made her feel beautiful, empowered even as she noted the arousal shining in his mint colored eyes. It was a beautiful look for the usually sullen man, that was for sure. Sakura ran her fingers softly over his cheekbone, and down his jaw, frowning as V seemingly flinched at her contact. “Are you okay?” She murmured and V nodded swallowing hard. 

“I’m fine, no need to worry.” The man above her reassured, Sakura, in turn, leaned in to place soft, dedicated kisses on his face. V took the swallow bud he has been playing with, between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it slowly. Sakura moaned bucking herself toward him, starting to lose herself in pleasure. Her expressions changed, tensing, as he toyed with her nipple. Wanting to make this loving woman higher, V plunged his free hand into the water, running it along the inside of her thigh. Sakura honey browns eyes locked with his questioning, but not quite disapproving his actions. 

V dipped his head down pressing hot kisses along her pulse. The woman trembled, gripping onto him as if he was going to anchor her to reality. She gasped as his warm breath hit her ear while his more explorative fingers reached the juncture next to her sex. “May I pleasure you, Sakura?” She let out a low moan at his words, as her entrance pulsed. 

“Y-y-ye-yes.” She finally got out, that’s all V needed before he cupped her sex. Sakura gasped feeling slightly uncomfortable but didn’t voice her concerns, curious. V started to suck at her pulse, slowly moving a single digit up the slit of her sex. Sakura wiggle her hips slightly away as she felt her cheek flare. V halted his actions waiting for confirmation that she wanted to stop.“So-sorry.” She stammered as her breath left her in short puffs.”I’m just ner-nervus.” the pinkette explained. 

“Would you like to stop?” V asked in a soft understanding tone. Sakura gasped, shaking her head vigorously gaining a laugh from the man ravishing her body with his sweet touch. “Sakura, relax,” V whispered in a sultry tone into her ear. “I promise that I’ll make you feel good.” The pinkette swallowed at his words relaxing her body, shuddering to feel the warmth of his breath on her earlobe. 

“I trust you.” She breathed out as his digit went back to her slit, testing the waters yet again. V nibbled her lobe as he pushed the finger softly into her fold, feeling the more sticky wet of her arousal. Placing loving kisses into her shoulder V ran his finger up and down her sex, feeling every inch, memorizing the texture of it. The woman reflexively widened her legs, allowing him to explore the most intimate of places. 

After testing if she was truly okay with him touching her like this V moved his finger up to her soft swollen bud. She groaned as he rubbed slow circles on it gently, her head lulls over to rest against his. The photographer smiled at how endearing this woman was. Her sounds started to sound desperate for him to move fast, but V wanted to listen to the symphony for as long as he could, wanting to remember her small cries of pleasure with clarity. V grunted as her nails dug into his biceps causing a slight pain that made his cock twitch to life. “God, V, please.” She moaned rocking her hips against his hand, begging for more friction. Being a gentleman he picked up his pace, adding another finger to help things along. 

Sakura couldn’t stop the embarrassing noises that escaped her, as the photographer worked her with his finger. She felt the knot in her stomach coil with heat, causing her to hold on to V tightly. Her vision blurred, as stars seemed to start popping up behind her eyelids. When the fingers pleasuring her picked up speed, she clamped her mouth down on his shoulder harshly to drown out her cried out. Sakura wasn’t a stranger to the sensation that overcame her body causing her to tense as a wave of pure satisfaction and contentment helped her relax. It felt so good, and Sakura found herself breathing deeply going somewhat limp against the man.

“You okay?” V whispered trembling a little himself. Swallowing thickly, as the woman recovered from the orgasm he had just given her. Sakura nodded against his shoulder pressing herself against him, holding tightly as if she was afraid he'd disappear. “Let’s head in,” V suggested. 

“Okay,” Sakura whispered attempting to remove herself from the man, but V was having none of that. V moved the pinkette full onto his lap before gripping her calves making her wrap them securely around his waist, causing her to lean back looking at him, gasping feeling his erection on a thigh. Smirking V securely wrapped his arms around her waist preparing to lift her from the water, when her honey eyes looked at him half-lidded. It was an alluring sight, her hair messed, lidded lustful eyes, blown out pupils. 

They both met each other, eager lips began moving against one another. V groaned as she shifted slightly adding a delightfully teasing friction to his hardened member. The pinkette tangled her fingers in his hairs, nails lightly massaging his scalp. The photographer runs his hands over the curves her body, feeling every inch of her canvas. Her breathing was starting to pick up again, and V couldn’t help but smirk rather pleased with the turn of events. “Sakura,” V whispered along her lips, and she replied with a moan before hungry connection them once again, slipping her tongue into his mouth. V allowed her to earnestly explore his mouth, as he shifted them to make the next step easier. “Are you sure you wish to share your body with me?” V had to ask, everything getting hot and heavy, and he wasn’t sure if he could hold back much longer. Sakura looked at his dark mint biting her lip.

“Please, V… I want you.” She murmured placing loving kisses on his face. V let out a sigh of relief as he shifted a little more lining the head of his cock to her entrance. Sakura let out a tiny approving sound feeling her walls pulse excitedly. 

“You’re beautiful,” V whispered pressing a bit of her hair away from her face. He wanted to see them looking in her soft honey brown eyes as he entered her. He wanted to watch her face distort in the pleasure caused by their bodies joined. Sakura’s expression relaxed into a soft gaze as she shifted her own hip gasping feeling his member rub against her. “You ready, love?” V asked and Sakura smiled nodding. 

V would be lying if he didn’t say he wasn’t a little nervous as he began to carefully bring the stunning woman above him down. She squirmed feeling he slowly enter and stretch her, it was… uncomfortable. Sakura scrunched her brows together feeling overly warm as she took him inch by inch until she was seated on his lap. V released a shaky sigh as watching her eyes closed and her mouth form an ‘O’ shape. Unable to resist her much long V tenderly cupped her face caressing her cheek with his thumb. The pinkette was tight, almost unbearably so, V was allowing her the time she needs to adjust her body to his. 

“Sakura?” He questioned as bit her lip opening her alluring eyes to met his.”May-” He swallowed. “May I move?” V wanted this to feel as good for her, as it already was for him, but his hips were aching to plunge repeatedly into her warm heat pulsing delightful around his swollen member. Sakura smiled dropping her head to his shoulder, feeling slightly embarrassed by the intimate act she was partaking in. V moved a careful knuckle under her chin pressing up, requesting her to lift her head. “I want to watch the pleasure my body gives you.” 

Sakura froze at his words, and he grunted feeling her wall squeeze him tightly. A little reluctantly she lifts her head, not quite able to look him in the eye. V smiled brushing the curtain of hair away from her face as his other hand gripped on to her hip. Slowly he guided her up and back down making them both gasp. Sakura rolled her head feeling the friction of his cock re-burying itself within her, with a slight burn around the entrance from her stretched tense muscles. The photographer watched her expression as he repeated the action a few more time, watching she it went from nervously tense, to blissful. Slowly he slides his other hand down her body, touching every available patch of flesh, stopping to take a moment to pinch and tease her nipples. Sakura rolled her hips as he did so, moaning softly as the well of heat started to gather within her stomach once again. 

V slowly made love to the pinkette, exploring her, making her feel good. Sakura’s gasps, and moan where music to his ear. Finally, his other hand made its way down to her hips, and he reached around cupping her ass. Sakura released a surprised gasp shooting herself upward, and then back down making them both cry out. Unable to keep herself upright she started to nip at the skin of his shoulder gently, and his hand spread her ass, lifting her up and down creating the best kind of friction. 

V started to set a faster pace, marveling at the way their wet, slick bodies moved against each other. The woman clinging to him moaned out as he began to move her with more voracity, planting his own breathless kiss along her collarbone. They panted, gasp, and moan as the pace kept picking up. The water splattered around them, creating waves in time to their lovemaking. Sakura was getting closer, and louder now. V was glad she was feeling good because he felt his own release rapidly building as his balls began to tighten. “Touch yourself,” V whispered and she let out a mewl upon hearing the words. Too far gone in the bliss to really feel embarrassed at her action, she moved slightly to reach between them. Messily wanting to reach her high faster she began to vigorously rub her clit. The pinkette was practically sobbing with pleasure as V raised his hips to thrust harshly into her hot heat. “Good girl.” He moaned as he felt her walls begin to pulsed rapidly around his member. V gasped biting his lip closing his eyes trying to hold back his own release. She was unbearably close as he pounded into her. 

With a long cry Sakura final release tensing once again against the man. V let out a sigh of relief as he plunged deeply into her moaning as his seed seeped out into her. The pinkette was the first to relax, but V followed slowly after slowly pumping his cock in and out making sure she was completely finished. Sakura removed her hand from her sex wrapping her arms snuggly around the photographer.

V removed his softened member from her with a sigh shifting his eyes over to the woman draped over him, her breathing even. V chuckled to himself looking at her relaxed expression and partially parted lips. “Sweet dreams, love,” V whisper place a kiss to her temple before he gathered her in his arms. He balanced out her weight as he stood and made his way into their room. Not really caring he used his foot to pull back the blankets on her bed, gently laying him down. Quitely V walked around the bed, and curled himself against her, holding her lovingly in his arms, drifting off into an unworried sleep.


End file.
